


Mirage

by blasphemyVI



Category: IT (1990), IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, This is so fucking bad, Underage Sex, and anyone who has ever played eddie in the movies, and gross, do i have issues???, im sorry mom, im sorry stephen king, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blasphemyVI/pseuds/blasphemyVI
Summary: To put it simply, the leper blows Eddie while disguising itself as Richie.





	Mirage

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry mom

   When the leper offered Eddie that blowjob, yes was breathed from his lips in a hushed whisper before he could comprehend the question.

   It was wrong, and disgusting, and Eddie had been preparing to say no. To think, letting a man suck him off? Especially one of the hobos that lived under the porch of that damned house, living amongst rats and muddled blankets and their own sick? Then it was shifting and suddenly it had glasses. Glasses repaired one too many times with strips of white tape. There were those eyes, and that facetious smile and there was no way Eddie was saying no to him.

   His hands pressed into his own cheeks, fingers covering his eyes and blocking the sight. None of it felt real. It didn't even feel real as he heard the zipper of his kakhi shorts being tugged down. Not as fingers, once torn and spongy from the leprosy (syphillis, he would soon be told,) that had been eating away at his skin became the smooth, thin fingers of Richie Tozier.

   Eddie had seen this scenario play out too many times in his dreams; fuddled fantasies of the desires of a boy hitting puberty. He'd seen the smile "Richie" was giving him now, and he'd seen the way his own little boyhood pricked out with interest as his briefs were pulled cautiously down his thighs. His cheeks felt hot with anticipation and embarrassment, and he almost refused to look down.

   His eyes almost popped out when he felt and saw the boy's pretty pink lips wrap around him like he was eager to taste him. Eddie's blood was practically boiling in his face and his head hung back as he let out a low groan.

   None of the little escapades he'd had with his hand compared to the feeling of Richie's tongue feeling up the leaking tip of his dick. The fragile boy became increasingly aware that, while his cock wasn't long enough to reach Richie's throat, the boy's tongue pressed it up to the roof of his mouth to simulate the same tightness.

   With the little knowledge Eddie had of sex, he tried hard to imagine he was with a girl. He imagined that instead of the loud mouth of Richard, he'd try to pretend he was making love to a girl. Perhaps one in his class. His thoughts wavered to a girl he remembered as Scarlett, though his heart sunk with dismay upon realization she had red hair and glasses just like Richie.

   He decided this was useless, and instead let his eyes lazily slip open in the haze of his pleasure and watch his friend's head rise and fall, swallowing around the length and pulling a strangled moan from Eddie that the boy tried to cover with his hands. It all soon proved to be too much for him, and he felt his ears go hot at the feminine cries that left him, followed by a shriek of the ginger's name as he climaxed.

   The aftershocks that swept through his body made him collapse back completely, thighs trembling and twitching every so often. The blonde wallowed in his shame and disgust.   
He was most ashamed about the first few pathetic streams of tears slipped down his cheeks and plopped onto the dirt next to his head. There was so much that swam through his head that he didn't notice the leper was gone, along with its mirage until about eight minutes he laid shaking and trying to steady his breathing, dismissing the inhaler in his pocket completely.


End file.
